


Our Dog Days Are Over (Unless They're Not)

by Unuora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone is in America because Halloween, Fluff, Humor, M/M, halloween nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unuora/pseuds/Unuora
Summary: He lays there seeing stars for a few seconds, chest heavy with sixty some odd pounds of dog licking at his face. He hears Yuuko and Takeshi asking him if he’s okay and he waves them off vaguely. The dog’s paws are heavy on Yuuri’s shoulders and Yuuri absentmindedly pats at its sides as he catches his breath. He’s blinking up at the darkening late dusk sky dazedly and after a few moments Viktor Fucking Nikiforov’s face swims into view.Has he died? Yuuri’s sure he’s died.





	Our Dog Days Are Over (Unless They're Not)

**Author's Note:**

> they're all in america because i realized three paragraphs in that halloween is only really an american thing. so i guess they're all just living in detriot as this huge wild skater collective. i dont know what to tell you.

One of the many reasons why Viktor is so glad to have Chris around is that he reminds of him of things.

“So, are you going Trick-or-Treating with Mila this year?”

“Uh,” Viktor says, slightly thrown off. He shifts the phone he’s got propped between his shoulder to his hand again. Chris had been talking about his extravagant vacation plans just a second ago, but Viktor didn’t realize that Halloween was this weekend. So soon? Already? “I don’t think so? She hasn’t mentioned anything. Maybe she’s too old for it, now.”

“Nonsense,” Chris says, and Viktor can hear the teasing smile, “Never too old for candy.”

“We are. We’re ancient, Chris,” Viktor bemoans, “Besides, if she doesn’t want me around, that’s fine. I have plenty of other things to do.”

“Old people can still have fun, you know. What about Yurio?”

Viktor laughs. He turns off the burner he was cooking at. Chicken and vegetables, as per Yakov’s approved diet. “That’s a riot. Talk about someone who’s never had any fun.” He sits down at the table. Dinner for one. “I have Makkachin. We’ll greet Trick-or-Treaters and we’re going to leave no fun for you.”

“Cruel.”

“Truly, I know.”

There’s a contemplative pause, then, “Did you even remember that Halloween was in five days?”

“Absolutely,” Viktor lies, eats a mouthful of steamed carrots, chews, and then gives up, “No.”

“Thought as much.”

 

When Yuuri skates to the edge of the rink Phichit wordlessly hands him his water bottle. They’ve almost got a routine down where they spend their five minute breaks with Yuuri trying his best to take a micro-nap that’s interspersed with Phichit randomly showing him Instagram pictures.

So it’s not surprising when Phichit nudges him and holds his phone up to Yuuri’s face. “Yuuri, look.”

It’s a picture from v_nikiforov’s Instagram. So of course, it’s Viktor Nikiforov, in all his glory, dressed up as a cheesy vampire with fake fangs in and fake blood artfully painted at the corners of his mouth. He’s got a cape. He’s posing in a Dracula pose, smiling over the edge of his arm with Makkachin poised at his feet with bat wings pinned to her back.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri says. He looks up at Phichit’s grinning face. “He looks ridiculous.”

“And even gods have fallen,” Phichit mourns.

“It’s adorable.”

“Alas, He rises again.” Phichit’s still smiling, a bit mischievously, though, and Yuuri knows something else is coming. “Do you think he’s going to the party?”

“Phichit,” Yuuri says warningly.

“What?” Phichit puts his hands up defensively, “There’s only so many skaters in this city, and I know for sure that at least half of them are going to be there. It would be a great excuse to talk to Viktor! For real this time.”

“No,” Yuuri says, “Absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

Yuuri splutters briefly. “Be—because that’s—I don’t want him to see me drunk, or in a—a zombie costume or as a ghost or something, and I’m just going to embarrass—”

“I’ll put a cup of water in your hand right at the door and it’ll be fine. There will be no anxiety drinking on my watch, no matter how funny it would be, I promise you—” Yuuri makes some protesting noises that Phichit deftly ignores. “And I know you don’t have a costume, which is why I bought two—"

“Phichit!” While Yuuri’s certainly trying for offended, it looks an awful lot more like pleasantly surprised… but maybe with the emphasis on ‘surprise’. Phichit’s grin goes wider. “There’s no way—”

“You haven’t even heard what it is yet!”

Yuuri sighs. “What is it?”

“You know the dancers emoji?”

“The… what?”

“The dancers!” Phichit unlocks his phone where it laid forgotten and opens a new text. He taps for a second, and then holds up his phone for Yuuri to see.

Yuuri looks at Phichit over the edge of the phone blandly. “Are you… telling me you’re dressing me up as a playboy bunny?”

“Um,” Phichit says, still grinning. “Yes?”

“Phichit,” Yuuri starts, “I’m not going to—”

Phichit talks over him, leaning closer. His grin turns dark. “I’m sick of seeing you pine over Viktor every time you see him. You’re going to have a real conversation, and then we all can finally rest.”

Celestino calls them over and Phichit shrugs. “You don’t have to go to the party but sitting at home alone because you don’t want to talk to Viktor is stupid, especially because he’s practically tripping over himself trying to get your attention.”

Phichit puts his water bottle down and takes off his skate guards at the boards.

“Besides,” Phichit says before he skates off. “If you can’t figure out something else to do I have that costume for you!”

Yuuri frowns.

 

If Yuuri’s honest, he thought that would be the end of his Halloween. A stupid picture of Viktor grinning in a tacky costume. He was going to go home and eat whatever’s on his diet plan and then watch some Netflix before bed. He lives in an apartment, it’s not like he’s going to get any Trick-or-Treaters. With all likelihood Phichit was going to get back late, so he’s not going to catch him moping.

Fortunately or not, that’s not what happens.

He barely finishes dinner before he gets a text message from Yuuko:

_hey!! I was wondering if you wanted to come with Takeshi, the triplets and I to go Trick-or-Treating? I would really appreciate an extra set of hands, anyway. One for each kid, yknow?_

It’s a good excuse as any to not go to Phichit’s party, so he agrees, and twenty minutes later he’s walking to Yuuko’s house.

The triplets are dressed up as the PowerPuff Girls. Yuuri jokes about them already being color coordinated, and Takeshi gives him a long suffering look.

“It’s only so we can tell who’s causing trouble from far away,” he says, and Yuuko nods solemnly over the yelling of the triplets as she passes out little flashlights.

After a while Yuuri realizes that Yuuko probably just invited him along out of pity. The girls, while excitable, are mostly just zipping from house to house chattering away. Occasionally they see someone they know and they burst into noise and excitement, and the new kid will join the entourage. It leaves Yuuri, Yuuko and Takeshi a lot of time to chat as they trail behind.

It’s been a long time since Yuuri spent time with just Yuuko and Takeshi. They have so much to catch up on, even if it’s just gossiping about old classmates.

“—So Takeshi goes to get bread, and I’m left waiting in line with the triplets when Sana Maeda comes up to me and asks me if I’m still dating that boy from high school, that she’s been meaning to get ahold of him. I say yes, of course—”

“And I come back, and Yuuko hands me Axel who’s fallen asleep at this point, and Sana frowns and goes, oh—”

“You could practically hear her think _wrong boy!_ I was pretty sure I knew what happened, but I asked her what she needed from Takeshi—”

“She goes pink, all flustered and stuttering some excuse. And she goes ‘I must’ve been confused, I thought you married the skater boy’.” Takeshi laughs in the boisterous way he does, so loud that a dog nearby barks back.

Yuuko’s laughing too. “We look at her and we’re like, ‘do you not know who Yuuri Katsuki is?’ and we both say to her ‘if only.’” Yuuri doesn’t have much of a chance to understand what that’s supposed to mean, because all of a sudden Yuuko yelps and then Yuuri’s on the ground.

He lays there seeing stars for a few seconds, chest heavy with sixty some odd pounds of dog licking at his face. He hears Yuuko and Takeshi asking him if he’s okay and he waves them off vaguely. The dog’s paws are heavy on Yuuri’s shoulders and Yuuri absentmindedly pats at its sides as he catches his breath. He’s blinking up at the darkening late dusk sky dazedly and after a few moments Viktor Fucking Nikiforov’s face swims into view.

Has he died? Yuuri’s sure he’s died.

Viktor swats the dog off of Yuuri, scolding him _Makkachin, oh my god I’m so sorry, I can’t believe she—why on Earth— _and Yuuri sits up, looking around. Yuuko and Takeshi are looking at Viktor kneeling next to Yuuri with their eyebrows raised, their mouths smartly closed.__

____

____

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Viktor’s offering a hand to him, and he’s asking him something, so Yuuri has to answer.

“Um,” Yuuri says, taking the offered hand, “Yeah. What—” _What the fuck_ doesn’t sound appropriate, so he has to start over. “What are you doing here?”

“Um,” Now it’s Viktor’s turn to hesitate. Although he’s still angelic as ever, Yuuri realizes after a moment just how disheveled he looks. Sweat is making his bangs stick to his forehead and he’s still breathing a bit heavy. His cape is all torn, and the fake blood at the corners of his mouth is smudged. He looks like he ran and rolled all the way here. “Dog got out? I opened the door for Trick-or-Treaters and I guess she wanted to go for a run.”

Yuuko snorts, but neither her nor Takeshi say anything. Viktor doesn’t seem to have noticed them, all his attention focused on smiling at Yuuri sheepishly.

“I’m really sorry she tackled you like that. She’s never done that to anyone before!”

“It’s… no problem at all. Glad you got her back.”

“You’re Yuuri Katsuki, right?” Viktor asks with such a megawatt grin it’s nearly blinding. Out of the corner of his eye Yuuri watches Yuuko punch Takeshi, and Takeshi punch her right back. “Can I make it up to you? I’ve been meaning to talk to you, but—”

Yuuri never gets to figure out why Viktor hasn’t talked to him yet, because in that moment the triplets finally realize who’s talking.

“Oh my god,” one of them says, “It’s Viktor Nikiforov!” And then they’re off to the races, chattering and blabbering away. One of them has procured a notepad from somewhere, asking for a signature. They’re all demanding selfies, jumping up and down.

Viktor takes it all patiently smiling down at them, while Yuuri just stares, trying to figure out what’s going on.

“What the fuck,” Yuuri whispers finally, mostly to himself, but he’s pretty sure he saw Viktor smile, just a little.

It doesn’t take long for Yuuko and Takeshi to wrangle the triplets back into Trick-or-Treating, but it’s long enough that by the time any of them are paying attention Makkachin has wandered off again.

“You’ll help me find her again, right?” Viktor smiles brilliantly at Yuuri and Yuuri really has no idea what’s going on. “She couldn’t have gone far.”

“Yes, he will,” Yuuko says.

“He absolutely will,” Takeshi agrees.

“Great!” Viktor says, grabbing Yuuri by the arm and leading him away. Yuuri spares a wild eyed glance at the Nishigori’s over his shoulder, but they just smile at him and wave goodbye. Traitors.

 

“Yuri’s over in the back, sitting at the couches,” Mila tells Phichit when she hands him a glass of some kind of Halloween themed punch. It’s very orange. “You were asking about him before?”

“Yuuri?” Phichit frowns, taking a sip of the punch. “Katsuki?”

“Oh, no,” Mila says, “Plisetsky. If it was Katsuki that would be a whole other thing.”

Phichit’s chaos meter is going haywire. “That sounds like a story.”

“You didn’t hear?” Mila looks surprised, then a wicked smile grows across her face. “It was incredible. A couple months ago there was a party, and I guess Katsuki got a little drunk…”

 

It’s late when Viktor finally leads them back to his house. When they get there, Makkachin’s lying happily in front of the door. Her tail begins to wag when she sees them.

“Makkachin!” Viktor calls, and Makkachin barks back.

“That’s a relief,” Yuuri says, walking up to her and petting her head. When he stops she paws at his leg to get him to continue.

“Thank you,” Viktor says, smiling. He’s awfully close, but if there’s one thing Yuuri’s learned in the last couple hours is that to Viktor personal space is a myth. “I really appreciated tonight.”

“Didn’t really need it, I guess,” Yuuri laughs, motioning to where Makkachin’s now lying on Yuuri’s feet. “She’s independent.”

“Oh,” Viktor says, almost like he’s forgotten, but then he smiles. “Yes, she is very good at fending for herself.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to the rest of your night,” Yuuri says, going to leave. “I’m glad she’s okay.” Before he can get very far, though, Viktor grabs at his hand.

“Uhm,” Viktor says, suddenly nervous. It’s like he’s trying to gather courage, but Yuuri doesn’t know what could possibly scare him about this situation. “Could I put my number in your phone?”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Yuuri’s mouth says, because his brain is currently out of service. Numbly, he hands his phone to Viktor who taps away for a moment before lifting it up for a selfie.

“Smile!” He says, grinning, and Yuuri reacts without thinking. Before he knows it Viktor’s smiling at him and handing his phone back.

“Thanks,” Viktor says, and he looks like he means it.

“Goodnight,” Yuuri says.

“Goodnight,” Viktor says, looking over his shoulder once, and then calling for Makkachin and going into the house.

In the hazy light of the porchlight Yuuri fumbles for his phone and opens up his photos folder. Lo and behold, there’s a slightly dim picture of Viktor smiling at the camera and Yuuri, smiling and looking totally bewildered.

He sends it to Phichit:

_Guess I didn’t need the playboy bunny costume after all_ he texts, and barely two seconds later Phichit responds with _YUURI YOU FUCKING FIEND_

Yuuri starts his walk back home and he opens up his contacts, and clicks on the newest of entry of Viktor Nikiforov

Yuuri can hardly believe it, but he types in a message.

_Hey, do you want to get coffee tomorrow?_

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by when one of my friend's mom accidentally let her dog out when giving candy to trick-or-treaters and spent the whole night chasing after a dog that just wanted to be chased. it was, to be honest, incredible.
> 
> and honestly a huge viktor mood.


End file.
